


English Kissing

by FandomFreak_Auslly



Category: Austin & Ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFreak_Auslly/pseuds/FandomFreak_Auslly
Summary: Austin needs help studying and they both figure out what English kissing is





	

Austin was having some issues in his low level english class. He had failed English the year before because of his Full Moon Tour. But the good thing was, he had an awesome study partner, named Ally, (he still didn't know her middle name) Dawson. She was an all around great student (good just wasn't a good enough describer).

"Hey Als, I'm here for my tutoring lesson!" He called up the stairs to the practice room. He heard a muffled 'kay'and he walked in. All around him were stacks of paper, and on the couch sat Ally, , holding a spiral notebook and a bowl of M&Ms. She looked up, smiled at him, and looked back down at her English notes.

Ally's hair fell into her face as she bent her head. Austin sat beside her, and gently pushed the hair away. Ally looked up again, grinned,and re-positioned herself so she was cross legged, sideways on the couch. Austin mimicked her and stared into her big brown eyes.

"Ok, so everytime you get an answer right you get an M&M. Sound good?" She asked and all he could do was nod. She smiled,and they began.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"What is the book famed to begin the realistic revolution of the young adults genre?" Ally asked him.

"The Outsiders." He answered easily. SHe nodded and tossed an M&M at his mouth. He caught it and looked back to her.

"And who wrote The Outsiders?"

Austin paused to think. "Um...SE Hinton. She used her initials because her publisher was worried her work would be unfairly judged because she was a girl."

"Good job Austin. You've done well."

"As long as I've got ou with me, I can do anything." He told her. SHe rolled her eyes.

"Pulling out that line again, huh? Hey, how's Piper doing?" Austin's bright smile faltered a bit. Sure he and Piper had been dating be he had liked Ally far more.

"Uh, fine, I guess. We broke up yesterday. How's Gavin?" He asked, even hearing the bitterness in his own voice.

"We, uh, broke up over this weekend." She didn't seem too shaken or sad about it. Strange.

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Really, really." She said, repeating the word for a humorous effect. She even smiled. As did Austin. They slowly leaned in. But when her sweet lips met his. Oh. was tiny, petite. Perfect. He gently placed his hands on her hips, tugging her closer until she was sitting on his lap. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let his tongue in her mouth.

After a bit, they pulled away, gasping. Austin pressed his forehead against Ally's.

"If that's french kissing, I wonder what English kissing is." He joked. Ally giggled and layed her head on his hard chest, sighing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all, hope you like this!!!!!


End file.
